Reaper
Reaper is a veteran criminal-for-hire, and a highly wanted foe of the Hero Factory. Biography Reaper began his career approximately 58 years ago, and proved his adequateness as a criminal by raiding the most secure treasury vaults in the entire Makuhero Belt. After building up an exceptionally successful reputation after numerous cases of sabotage, assault, treason, theft and extortion, Reaper became an active enemy of the peace-keeping organization known as the Hero Factory, earning him a spot amongst their top twenty most wanted individuals. Because of this, warrants for his capture were placed across most of the known galaxy. Reaper also shares fierce rivalries with fellow criminals XPlode and Vertigo. Notable cases in his illegal activities include him holding the political leader of an influential trading planet for ransom, single-handedly raiding a weapons shipment to the Aligned Chaos Cascade, and destroyed an ancient public museum on Vaarl IX. A frequent employee of the numerous crime lords of the underworld, Reaper works for the highest bidder as a gun-for-hire at exorbitant fees, though countered this with his exceptional results. On numerous occasions the criminal kingpin Von Nebula tried to recruit him into his enterprises, though Reaper refused to get involved with the rogue Hero out of a paranoiac belief that he would sell him out to the Hero Factory and betray him. He was known to be a frequent visitor of The Maldovarium, a tavern in Mutter's Spiral, whose owner, Scratch, would provide him with important information. After Scratch's capture three years ago, Reaper was forced to search out different informants to act as his eyes and ears. On another occasion, whilst smuggling Meteor Blasters to a influential crime head in the Tarantula Nebula nearly one year ago, Reaper was brought into conflict with the veteran Hero Preston Stormer, who attempted to detain him. Though Stormer succeeded in gaining an edge over him, Reaper managed to escape custody and deliver less than half of the blasters he had promised to give his employer. Recently, not long after the fall of Von Nebula, Reaper began retreating to the dark recesses of the outer regions of the galaxy. This was to avoid catching the Hero Factory's eye after the corporation began hitting down harder on criminal activity after their success in shattering Von Nebula's influence and defeating the Fire Lord. His current location is unknown, but rumors abound that he may have actually been captured by the Hero Factory and taken into custody. Abilities and Traits Though noted for his extreme arrogance, Reaper counters this with his efficiency and experience as criminal. He is an extremely talented assassin, whose success has not only resulted in him becoming extremely rich, but has also caused him having heavy prices and even death sentences placed on his head by numerous planetary governments. He is a brilliant strategist, and knows how to deal with operatives of the Hero Factory quickly and effectively. However, despite his level-headed nature, his bombastic streak is ultimately his weakness, as his ego can very easily be exploited to turn the tables against him. Reaper is extremely greedy and ambitious, and lacks even a shred of honor. He is not above challenging his employers' authority by demanding extreme payment rises, though he knows his limits. Despite his love of profits, he also takes up jobs that may offer him a decent challenge or thrill. In addition to his high levels of strength and durability, Reaper possesses especially phenomenal skill in the usage of his pistol, which he wields with unbelievable accuracy, allowing him to become an excellent marksman and sharpshooter. Tools Reaper's primary weapon is an Electrified Bolt Pistol, which is capable of firing dangerous levels of focused electricity. He also has a Meteor Blaster built directly into one of his wrist gauntlets for the occasions his pistol fails him. A cord connected directly to his skull enhances his mental awareness, whilst a small sensor also attached to his head allows him to sense the movement and positions of his targets through echolocation. He can also use the wing blades mounted on his shoulders to grant him flight. Trivia *Reaper's name was suggested by user *Reaper was partially based off 's BIONICLE MOC character, Skorr. **His MOC form is in fact a modified version of Skorr. Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries